Dreaming Cats
by Fable-Misuzu
Summary: When a writers hopes and dreams are crushed, she'll undergo the hardest trials of her life to earn back her chance to live. But with no spirits left & not a dream in sight, who can help her learn to live & win her life back from Fate? OCxOC light OCxBaron


Disclaimer: In no way do I own anything to do with "The Cat Returns", no matter how much I wish I did. I just own my characters and story line, waah! T.T Boo ho ho!

Authors note: This story has nothing to do with Haru, sorry to all the Haru+Baron fans, I'm actually one too, but am able to read enough of those so I'd rather write about my own creations.  
Thank you for reading

P.S: for concerns about baron being with anyone other then Haru, I do not intend to pair him with my character for more then a few chapters as Barons charm is impossible to resist and don't even pretend you could. ha ha Happy reading. ^^

**------------------------------------  
Dreaming Cats**:

**Getting Back Up**:

***

Winter had come, and the girl sat abandoned in the barren mall. She was fairly astonished to see it so desolate with holidays swiftly approaching. But then again, it was only 9 in the morning, on a week day, So naturally, most people would be otherwise occupied until later in the day. And she didn't mind being alone, she actually preferred it. The silent chatter of the few people around allowed her to relax and reflect on her past. However, now was not a time for reflection. She had done so much recently that it was almost impossible for her to escape anymore. Her mind was no longer a place of solitude or peace, but a place of haunting memories and and dreadful thoughts.

Quietly she sat, trying her hardest to visualize the day ahead, but the gentle morning breeze insisted on toying with her shoulder length dark brown hair. The breeze had been comfortable and pleasant, but even such beautiful weather couldn't take her mind off of the previous autumn.

A small tear ran down her pale face as she noticed the small white flakes fall around her. She was tired, and she had lost everything. For Fate to bless her enough to fix everything, only to tear it away so violently again... It just wasn't fair. The tears wouldn't stop falling, as her heart slowed its beating and continued its decent into an inescapable whole. She desperately tried to suppress her emotions but her slim frame would no longer obey her. Her breathing slowed and her limbs went numb, as she leaned over and closed her eyes. Every part of her body ached as the fatigue of the past two and a half weeks attacked her every being. Her heart became so slow that she could no longer count more then a beat per 15 seconds. Lack of oxygen and blood circulation soon left her mind as numb and as useless as every other organ in her frail body. And once she could bear away her pain no longer, she slipped from her chair onto the old stone flooring of the outdoor mall and was still once more.

Gradually a small crowd of people began to form around her as the closest man called for someone to contact the paramedics. The surrounding people slowly pulled out their phones while mothers with children haste-fully pulled them away before the child could ask any unanswerable questions.

The talented young author and artist was no longer any use to the world, almost dead in her comatose state. She no longer belonged there, and she was quiet happy to allow the pains of life to fade away in to a drowsy slumber. She had once wondered what it would feel like to let go of the grips of life, but determined that how ever it felt it would have been for the best.

* * *

_"Where am I?"_ her voice echoed in her thoughtless mind... _where am I..._ _  
"What happened?"_ again the echo came... _what happened_..._  
"Attach her to the oxygen!" _This time the echo came from a foreign voice. Only plaguing her with more questions_.  
"Am I dead?" _Her mind repeated these three questions countless times now causing her head to ache with curiosity, but the coldest voice had yet to be heard.  
_"You know nothing... you have nothing."_

It has taken some time for her to tell she was anything more then a wandering voice in a dark room before she slowly became aware of the numbness assaulting her limbs, threatening to never let them move again. Bit by Bit, the numbing faded and allowed her mind to slightly clear. As she tried to sit up, the lack of movement seemed to indicate that she currently didn't have control over that function of her body. However curiosity still controlled her. In an attempt to answer her first question, she forced both eyes open. But as soon as her nerves would carry out her command, she distressingly regretted her uncharacteristic hastiness. The lights and the colors had blurred together into a haze dancing around her, leaving her more dizzy then she could ever imagine. After a while, the colors and lights began to pity her, and before long the lights dimmed and the colors began to form their respectful objects.

Not daring to cause anymore shock, she turned her head and glanced around. She first noticed that the light that tormented her was no more then an ordinary street light above the bench she was currently laying on. Which therefor led her to the questions as to why she had been passed out on "said" bench and where was this "said" bench? As soon at the feeling returned to her limbs once more, she felt a cold breeze stealing the heat from under her jacket, and out of her legs. She could now sit up and examine her surroundings. She had been sleeping in a park, and why no one had woken her was beyond her. It seemed to her as thought it was early morning.. perhaps around four to six in the morning. The sun had yet to rise, but the light in the distant sky was obviously beginning to battle back the last nights darkness.

It didn't make since how she came to this park, in fact she didn't even recognize which park it was. It wasn't that large, and she could see the end of it where the grass met the concrete which formed the side walk and the concrete met the asphalt which formed the road. She could see the details of the park, like the yellow swing set and the blue colored children's slide. But the morning breeze had been washing over her for quiet some times now, and she was feeling undoubtedly freezing. She stood up taking several minutes to reevaluate her idea of which way was up and which way was down before she finally regain her balance, and then walked over to the wide swing set.

As she sat down, she watched the endless battle of night and day. The sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon to let it self be know to the world once more, until the attention paid to it was shifted to a rather large cat. It was the fattest cat she'd ever seen. _"A stray couldn't possibly be that fat?"_ It was large and white, with a small brown spot covering its left ear. The cat had been walking through the park towards the crossroads in the city. She couldn't imagine why it was going that way, but it was really determined. She had stepped in front of its way at least 4 times by now and every time it groaned, scowled at her and then walked around her.

_"If that cat is that determined I wonder whats really over there? why would cat nip and chew toys be in the middle a city?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors notes:

Well how's that for a depressing beginning! But not to worry, it shall become must less depressing. :D

**Leave reviews please or no updates!** :O At least 5 for an update, and feel free to comment if its going to slow to fast or if you have any questions!

And no worries, for those who don't understand the strange voices, although it seems pretty obvious to me (but hey I'm the writer), you'll find out soon enough.

Love,

** ~Kat**


End file.
